The embodiments herein relate generally to subterranean formation operations and, more particularly, to the conveyance of ambient-reactive subterranean formation additives to downhole locations.
Hydrocarbon producing wells (e.g., oil producing wells, gas producing wells, and the like) are created and stimulated using various treatment fluids introduced into a wellbore to perform a number of subterranean formation operations. The term “treatment fluid,” as used herein, refers generally to any fluid that may be used in a subterranean application in conjunction with a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. The term “treatment fluid” does not imply any particular action by the fluid or any component thereof.
Hydrocarbon producing wells are first formed by drilling a wellbore into a subterranean formation, involving circulating a drilling treatment fluid as the wellbore is bored out using a drill bit. Primary cementing may then be performed using a cement slurry treatment fluid to enhance the structural integrity of the wellbore. Stimulation of hydrocarbon producing wells involves introducing a fracturing treatment fluid, sometimes called a carrier treatment fluid when particulates entrained therein. The fracturing treatment fluid is pumped into a portion of a subterranean formation (which may also be referred to herein simply as a “formation”) above a fracture gradient sufficient to break down the formation and create one or more fractures therein. As used herein, the term “fracture gradient” refers to a pressure (e.g., flow rate) necessary to create or enhance at least one fracture in a subterranean formation.
Typically, particulate solids are suspended in a portion of one or more treatment fluids and then deposited into the fractures. The particulate solids, known as “proppant particulates” (or “propping agent” or simply “proppant”) serve to prevent the fractures from fully closing once the hydraulic pressure is removed. By keeping the fractures from fully closing, the proppant particulates form a proppant pack having interstitial spaces that act as conductive paths through which fluids produced from the formation may flow. As used herein, the term “proppant pack” refers to a collection of proppant particulates in a fracture, thereby forming a “propped fracture.”